Foot Rubs Handholding and Late Night Gab Sessions
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: One-shot set between Dream A Little Dream of Me Part 2 and Here Comes the Flood. Erica wasn't into foot rubs, hand-holding, or late night gab sessions but she was doing all three.


Foot Rubs, Hand-holding, and Late Night Gab Session

Erica didn't have a very good track record when it came to relationships and she knew it. She also knew that the problem had always been her not the other person. She just couldn't relax enough to let all of her defenses fall down around her and let someone in. She also knew that was something she would have to master in order to enjoy the simple pleasures that life had to offer.

But just because Erica was aware of shortcomings didn't mean she could fix them. It didn't even mean she wanted to fix them. It was who she was and if someone wanted to be with her shouldn't they just accept her the way she was? She thought so.

Erica, however, had to admit that it was possible that she had been wrong. Wrong about her and relationships, because Callie continued to turn all her truths into myths.

The fact that they had become such good friends so fast pretty much defied the laws that ruled Erica's world. Now Callie was taking on the rules that had defined all of Erica's romantic relationships and she was winning hands down.

It was strange and exciting. It filled Erica's stomach with butterflies, which had never really happened before. She had never been a silly lovesick girl but apparently Callie planned on changing that too.

She had also never been into handholding and long-never-ending kisses but they had held hands for the thirty minutes it took to get from the hospital to her house and as soon as she closed the door Callie had stopped her from taking off her coat with one of those five minute kissing marathons Callie seemed to love. The surprising thing was that Erica couldn't really bring herself to complain on either count.

When she stepped out of Callie's arms she had one of those stupid smiles she hated to see on people on her own lips. Yeah, strange was the only way she could describe what was happening to her. "I'm going to change."

Callie nodded a goofy smile on her lips as well, that thing must be contagious and if Erica ever caught the idiot who passed it on to her she would kill them. "Ok, I'll order something for dinner and afterwards we can watch a movie and I'll give you a nice foot rub."

Callie is wiggling her eyebrows at her playfully so Erica tries not to act like the idea of a foot rub disgusts her but it does. She so does not do foot rubs. Foot rubs are just close enough to painting each other's toenails to make her cringe inwardly. "You don't have to do that." She tries to smile but she knows she doesn't quite pull it off when Callie's face turns a bit serious.

"You've been on your feet for most of the day Erica, and for the last eight hours straight you stood over a man's chest fighting to safe his life. Eight hours without a single break. You need a foot rub. Trust me you're going to be thanking me later."

The tone is half playful half admonishing and it makes her feel like she's being accused of not taking good enough care of herself. If it had been anyone else she would have told then where to shove their concern. But it was Callie who apparently had a get out jail free card. Erica couldn't remember giving it to her but she had it regardless. She wasn't happy about it but if Erica was good at something it was at picking her battles. "Fine but I'm taking a bath then. I'm not letting you touch my feet otherwise." She said turning towards the stairs.

"Ok…getting going." She heard Callie say before she felt something make connect with her ass. Had Callie actually spanked her? When Erica saw the huge smile dancing on Callie's lips she knew the answer. She gave her the most vicious glare in her repertoire but it only caused Callie to double over with laughter. She rolled her eyes at her and headed up the stairs.

That was another thing since when was she funny? Erica Hahn was not funny. She was sarcastic and bitching sometimes but she was never ever funny at least not on purpose. But Callie seemed to find her hilarious.

Ten minutes later she was headed down the stairs again. She had forgone the bath she had wanted for the quickness of the shower in order to get back down before Callie burned down the house or something. It wasn't that she didn't trust Callie but she'd rather not take any chances.

She found Callie seated in front of the tv watching American Idol of all things. Callie looked up and patted the space next to her. Erica sat and Callie immediately leaned into her forcing her to wrap one arm around Callie's shoulders. Not that she really minded but it was another of those things she had never been into before. "We are not watching that."

"Oh come on Erica its fun."

"No way, Callie, pick a something else because we are not watching American Idol."

"You are such a snob." Callie said but kissed her to take the sting out of the words and changed the channel anyway. "The Tudors are on."

"Fine."

"You really a snob." Callie laughed. "So The Tudors are worth watching but American Idol isn't?"

"Yes because this unlike American Idol is actually good."

"Snob." Callie said shaking her head in mock horror.

"Oh whatever Torres you know you love that about me."

"Among other things."

Erica couldn't help the goofy smile's second appearance that night because seriously it would have been nearly impossible. The butterflies were back and she felt like she was floating on air.

"Shut up." She pulled Callie to her for the night's second kissing marathon. "So what did you order for dinner?"

"Sushi."

"From the little place by Yang's apartment?"

"Yeah, should be here soon."

She didn't say anything as Callie snuggled into her again and they watch the drama of Edward's court unfold. The food arrived ten minutes later and they opened a bottle of white wine to go with their dragon rolls.

When the sushi was all gone and with it half the bottle of wine, Callie tugged at her right jean leg three times before she finally gave in and put both legs on the sofa between Callie's own outstretched legs. She sighed as Callie grabbed her right foot and started massaging it, she would endure it for Callie's sake but she planned on pulling away at the first possible opportunity.

"Relax." Callie said running her fingers up and down her foot.

"I am." But she wasn't because now she knew why foot rubs had such a good reputation and every time Callie moved her hands it sent a jolt of pure electricity right through her.

"So Mark told me Bailey was the one that bailed him out with the nurses."

Erica didn't want to talk about Sloan of all people but Callie always heard her out when she wanted to talk so… "I heard her defense centered around him being a whore."

Callie laughed. "Who told you?"

She shrugged mysteriously then laughed because the only one who ever told her anything was Callie and they both knew no one else at Seattle Grace would dare approach her to share gossip. Dr. Hahn would sooner be found in an on-call room than share in gossip and it seemed people had gotten the message.

"And Christina told me Derek moved into Meredith's house last week."

Erica let her head fall on the couch as she felt Callie's hands move up her calf. She hadn't even noticed when she had rolled the jeans up. "Mmm…is that why Shepherd's been annoyingly happy for the last three days?"

"Yup."

"You should stop that."

"Why?" She saw Callie press her lips into a thin line.

"Are you sleeping over?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Erica didn't like when people answered a question with a question and at work she would jumped down the person's throat but Callie was…well Callie. "Everything. It's almost midnight you don't have your car and I'm not letting you take a cab so if you want to go home I have to drive you and your hands have me so relaxed I might fall asleep any minute. So are you sleeping over or not?"

"Not to mention that we almost finished off an entire bottle of wine."

Erica met Callie's smiling eyes with a laugh of her own. "That too."

"So I guess I'm sleeping over." Callie changed from her right foot and began with her left.

"Good. So what else is new?"

Erica saw Callie laugh and couldn't really understand how they had gotten to that point. To where Callie came over whenever possible and stayed over whenever it got too late, which was almost always. To where she actually enjoyed the long gab sessions in which Callie told her about everything going on at Seattle Grace. To where they could be around each other for hours without getting on each other's nerves. To where they were so comfortable that Callie had no qualms with spanking her and she would actually let Callie give her a foot rub without too much protest. But they had gotten there. Maybe she had been wrong all along about her being the problem in her relationships. Maybe it really was about the other person because Callie was turning her into the kind of woman that liked to talk all night and hold hands whenever possibly and that was simply unheard of in the world of Erica Hahn.


End file.
